


One More

by freosan



Series: FFXV D/sverse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Size Kink, non-traditional d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan
Summary: Sometimes Noct needs to let go. Gladio lives to serve.





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same 'verse as Lesson, where Noct is Ignis and Gladio's dominant. So there's references to their relationship's dynamic in here, but mostly it's Gladio topping.

Noct hooks two fingers under Gladio’s collar and tugs. Gladio doesn’t make a sound; he’s too well trained for that, and as a reward Noct bends down to kiss his Shield on the forehead where he kneels.

“You ready?” he asks. Gladio lifts his chin, and not for the first time, Noct is struck by how good it feels to see those amber eyes bore into his from below. He runs his thumb over the place where the collar is welded shut. The metal is smooth and shining there from the hundreds of times he’s done exactly that, and Gladio smiles up at him, eyes softening. He’s too lucky, owning someone like Gladio.

“Ready, Highness,” Gladio says.

Noct smiles. “Good. C’mon then. Stand up,” he orders. He’s already stepping back towards the bed, prepared earlier with the leather cuffs at each corner and the stiff pillow for his hips. Gladio follows him, intuiting what Noct wants. Noct would never say he’s perfect - Gladio would challenge him on the lie - but at times like this, he comes pretty goddamned close.

Noct bumps into the mattress with the back of his knees, and Gladio gets his hands on Noct’s ass and lifts him up like he weighs nothing to throw him on the bed. Noct wastes no time in draping himself over the pillow, face up, his cock already filling at the position and Gladio’s appreciative gaze. He holds his arms out for the cuffs. Gladio’s slower to get down to business; he strokes Noct’s hair, fusses over the positioning of the sheets, and only then climbs onto the bed to strap Noct down.

He’s careful about that, too, considerate of where he puts his ridiculous limbs, and of there being a finger’s width of space under each cuff. But when he’s done, Noct is as thoroughly trapped as he could hope for. He tugs on the straps and squirms, and it’s perfect, keeping him pinned tight to the bed with his legs spread out wide.

“You like that, Highness?” Gladio asks him. He sits down next to Noct and lays a hand on his stomach; he doesn’t press down, but the weight of his touch relaxes Noct, all the same. “You like being all spread out like this? Showing off for me?”

Noct nods, feeling his face getting hot. This was all his idea, and it’d been easy, to sit on the couch with Gladio kneeling in front of him, and tell him he wants to be treated like this. Everything’s less embarrassing when he’s in control. And he still is, technically, the collar around Gladio’s throat reminds him. But even so, even as careful as Gladio’s words are, he can feel shame creeping into the edges of his thoughts.

Gladio has that soft, pleased smile that means he knows he’s done well. But he continues without acknowledging it.

“Are you ready for me?” He’s already dipping his fingers between Noct’s legs, making Noct gasp when he finds the heavy metal plug and pushes on it. “Knew you couldn’t wait,” he murmurs.

Noct nods again with his head pressed back into the mattress. Gladio puts his palm over the jeweled base of the plug and rolls it in a slow, steady circle. It takes him a minute to work up to speaking again, and when he does, it’s careful, and he’s looking Noct straight in the eyes. “Figures, a slut like you.”

Noct’s hips buck up and he’s mortified to hear himself whine when he comes back down and Gladio’s hand pushes the plug even further inside him. Gladio smiles again, self-satisfied, and says, “When did you put it in?”

“This morning,” Noct says, and he knows he’s bright red now. He turns his face away from Gladio but keeps watching him from the corner of his eye. “You’re right, I couldn’t wait.”

Gladio grins. Noct’s hips buck as he pulls on the base of the plug, not far enough to pull it out but enough that Noct feels the stretch, and lets it sink back in. “Touch me,” he demands. Gladio puts his free hand on Noct’s throat. “Not like that,” Noct says, but Gladio just holds him there, his grip a little too firm to feel safe.

“I should make you come like this,” Gladio tells him, more confident now. He’s not even looking Noct in the eye anymore, his attention all on Noct’s body and his neglected cock.

Noct shakes his head and grinds down against Gladio’s hand, the plug barely brushing against his prostate. It’s not big enough. “I can’t,” he protests.

Gladio laughs at him and, dammit, that shouldn’t be so hot. “I bet you can.” He leans down and his tongue slides over Noct’s nipple, teasing him with the slick heat that he wants so badly on his cock instead. “You know how to do it, you get enough practice in.”

“What - what’s that supposed to mean?” Noct stammers out.

“All you ever want to do is ride cock.” Gladio’s pulling harder on the plug now, stretching Noct out as the widest part of it comes through, and Noct drives back down on it helplessly. “Heard you begged Iggy for it the other day. Are you gonna beg for me?”

“Make me,” Noct gasps out. Ignis had, using all the patience in him to fuck Noct slow and careful until Noct started pleading. Noct didn’t know he’d told Gladio about it. He can just hear them, talking about that, about _him_ , and of _course_ Ignis would tell Gladio how much he loves being forced to admit what he wants. Ignis always helps him get what he needs.

Gladio grins like he’s figured out exactly what’s running through Noct’s head. “I bet you’d like that.” He doesn’t stop playing with the plug, but he doesn’t fuck Noct with it either - he makes him work for every solid thrust. Bastard. Noct’s angry thoughts don’t stop him from moving, shoving down again every time Gladio pulls the plug out a little more.

“Not what I meant,” Noct says, but it’s ruined by the way his voice cracks.

“I think it is,” Gladio says. “You told me you wanted this, remember? Asked me to treat you like the whore you are.”

Noct wants to know where the fuck his submissive learned to talk like this. He doesn’t talk to Gladio like this. Gladio doesn’t like it, he likes to take as much pain as Noct can dish out, or to be used as a tool, doing whatever he can to bring Noct pleasure. Like now.

“Answer me, you little slut. You remember?” He’s good at what he does.

Noct shakes his head, even though of course he remembers. It’s a denial, instead, that he wants to be what Gladio says he is. “Gladio, please,” he moans.

Gladio’s hand runs over Noct’s body, hip to shoulder, stroking him softly. The touch makes all Noct’s nerves tingle and he pulls against the ankle straps. He’s not even trying to get away, he just needs to move, to react, and he can’t. Not enough.

“Please what? You have to be able to say it if you want me to do it,” Gladio prompts him. He’s gentle as he pushes Noct’s hair away from his face. “You want to come?”

Noct nods, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to watch Gladio watching him. “Yes, please, Gladio, make me come.”

And Gladio’s still _his_ , whatever else Noct has asked him to be, so he reaches down and jerks Noct off. It takes just a couple quick strokes for Noct to feel the orgasm building deep in his guts.

Gladio’s hand clamps down tight around the base of his cock and Noct yells. He doesn’t actually come, nothing escaping his cock through Gladio’s punishing grip beyond a few drops of fluid, but fuck, it’s almost better. It keeps going for what feels like forever, and he can hear himself breathing harshly while the burning pleasure settles and deepens, the heat sinking into his bones. Only then does Gladio let him go.

“Guess we’re done with this.” Gladio pulls the plug out of Noct’s ass with one hard tug.

Noct gasps as he’s left empty and Gladio laughs again. “Aw, don’t worry, Highness, I’ll fill you right back up.” His fingers drift over Noct’s chest again, a contrast to his harsh grip of a moment ago, and he massages Noct’s nipple, grinning as Noct’s back arches.

Noct whimpers helplessly, his hips thrusting up to try and relieve the throbbing in his still-hard cock. Gladio climbs over him, finally sitting between his legs, and Noct can’t help the sigh that escapes him. Gladio is going to fuck him now, and Noct can’t wait, needs to feel his Shield’s massive cock inside him.

But instead of unzipping his pants, Gladio reaches down over the edge of the bed, coming up with a large box that Noct hadn’t noticed before.

“What are you doing?”

Gladio slaps the inside of his thigh. “Shut up and wait for it,” he orders curtly, sending a flash of heat through Noct’s body. “I told you. I’ll give you what you need.” He opens the box and pulls out a black dildo and a bottle of lube, holding them up for Noct’s inspection.

The dildo is huge, wider than Gladio’s cock, maybe even wider than his four fingers together, with a blunt head and a bulge near the base. And it’s longer than anything Noct can remember even trying to take before. Noct’s eyes widen as he tries to imagine it fitting inside him.

“Where the hell did you get that?” he demands.

“Internet,” Gladio says, shrugging. “You want it?”

Noct doesn’t answer, he just stares as Gladio lays the thing down on his stomach. It reaches from the base of his cock to the bottom of his ribs. Fuck, if Gladio uses that on him he’s gonna be able to see it. Gladio leans over him, bracketing Noct in with his hands on either side of his head.

“Yes or no, princess? Clock’s ticking. I might just take it away.”

“You know what I want, I already told you - ”

Gladio slaps him in the face, without putting a lot of force behind it - just enough to derail Noct’s bitching into a growl. Noct’s hands ball into fists but Gladio ignores his anger, looming over him from just too far away to bite. “That’s why I’m making you ask. Say, ‘please fuck me with your behemoth cock, Gladio’.”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s not what you want, and you know it,” Gladio says. “Be a good little slut and ask.”

Noct turns his head to the side, but Gladio’s hand is under his chin a moment later, stopping him from even trying to hide his face. All he can see is Gladio, all he can think is how small he feels right now, with Gladio’s massive thighs between his legs and the silicone weight of the dildo on his stomach.

“You can do it, Noct,” Gladio says, encouraging in a way Noct almost never hears from him.

Noct lifts his chin and stares Gladio straight in the eyes. “Please fuck me with your behemoth cock, Gladio,” he repeats, feeling himself flush again as he mouths the words.

Gladio growls and kisses him, claiming his mouth with gentle, irresistible strength. Noct falls into it, taking shelter under his Shield’s body. He’s safe here, Gladio’s got him, and he relaxes under Gladio’s mouth and the soft touch of his hands.

“There you go. Good boy,” Gladio rumbles against his mouth. “Good boy. We’re going to take this nice and slow, so no bitching.”

“When do I ever?” Noct mumbles. Gladio laughs at him as he sits back, and goes for the lube right away.

Gladio’s true to his word, taking his time to get two and then three fingers into Noct’s ass, but he doesn’t tease. Thanks to the plug, it doesn’t take much for Noct to be open and ready for the fourth. He still shudders when Gladio slips it in. Gladio smiles, curling his fingers forward so that Noct sees stars when he moves.

“Someday I’m gonna get my whole hand in there. Maybe that’ll be enough for you,” Gladio says. He pauses to squirt more lube onto his fingers, and when he pushes them back in Noct’s body offers no resistance at all.

Gladio picks up the dildo from where it’s fallen at Noct’s side without pulling out of him; he spreads his fingers inside Noct’s body, and Noct groans. For a terrifying moment Noct thinks he might shove the thing in alongside them, but he just uses his fingertips to guide the head of it carefully into Noct’s hole.

“How’s it feel?” Gladio asks. “Good?”

Noct nods. “More,” he demands.

“Needy, aren’t you,” Gladio says, but Noct feels the stretch and pop as the head slides all the way in. Gladio’s not cruel; he lets Noct take his time getting used to the new width of the thing. But he does ask, mockingly, “That better? Don’t tell me that’s not enough.”

“Yeah, better,” Noct pants. “That’s - that’s fucking good,” he adds, as Gladio thrusts with the toy a little. It’s curved up just so, almost as precise as Gladio’s fingers. Gladio grins in response and starts fucking it deeper into Noct so that he’s taking a little bit more with each thrust.

It’s good, it’s perfect, at first, as it stretches him wider and wider, and he hardly even notices that it’s going from _good_ to _too much_ until it does. He might split in two, he thinks, and he opens his mouth to tell Gladio to stop, but Gladio already has. He works the dildo in and out, barely moving it an inch but still making Noct try to twist away.

“Gladio,” Noct moans. “I can’t.”

“Yeah you can,” Gladio says. “You can take whatever I give you. You’re almost there.”

“Bullshit I am.” Noct hears the click of the lube cap again. The dildo is so tight inside him he can feel every little vibration as Gladio slicks it up, and then Gladio runs his slippery fingers around his rim and his hips buck into the air.

When he stills again, panting, Gladio says, “You took another inch. You’re gonna get it, Noct. Fuck, you’re hot like this.”

Noct hears the drag of a zipper, and Gladio kneels up, one hand still firmly on the base of the dildo while he pulls his pants and underwear down with the other. “I wanna get inside you myself, but I’m gonna see you take this first,” he promises. Noct just groans in response.

“So good, Noct, just like that,” Gladio says as he starts to jack himself off. Noct can hear the slick slide of his fingers on his own cock. He breathes deep and feels the dildo slide inside him, earns a groan and Gladio’s quiet praise: “That’s perfect. Come on, baby, take a little more for me.”

Noct pulls hard on the ropes still strapping him down, and bears down on the dildo as hard as he can. “Yeah, good, good boy, knew you’d get it, you always do,” Gladio half-whispers. “Always keep trying. Just a bit more.”

Gladio leans up over him again and strokes both their cocks together, getting lube all over everything, and Noct pushes up into his hand and down against the dildo. He can feel the extra width of the bulge at the base against his hole. Damn, he almost does have it, and as that thought goes through his head, he comes in Gladio’s hand. Gladio curses and pulls his hips away, taking the stimulation off himself but not easing up on Noct. While Noct is still in the throes of pleasure, Gladio pulls the dildo back and shoves. For a second it hurts, and Noct arches off the bed at the painful stretch, but then he feels it slide suddenly deeper and stop.

“Oh shit,” Gladio says. Noct would appreciate his awed tone more if he could _breathe_. The weight shifts every time he moves, so deep it’s got to be rearranging his insides. He tries to pull his knees together, and moans, just that little bit of pressure jolting through what feels like his fucking soul.

“That’s amazing.” Gladio is staring at him, mouth half-open. “I told you you could take it. Look at you.”

It takes a massive effort but Noct opens his eyes enough to meet Gladio’s, and his Shield flushes, drops his gaze immediately, and bends to take Noct’s soft cock in his mouth. The heat is intense, and Noct cries out and tries to pull away, but Gladio’s ready for him with his hands under Noct’s thighs preventing him from escaping even an inch. Gladio licks and sucks and moans around him, and though it’s too soon to be anything like pleasurable he can feel himself growing hard again.

Gladio makes a pleased noise when his cock hits the back of his throat, and the vibration has Noct yanking on the straps again. His Shield doesn’t seem to care. Just keeps sucking him, holding him still, not letting up even when his thighs start to shake and he kicks out involuntarily. He doesn’t so much _come_ as _stop_ , all the mounting sensation flattening to nothing in an instant, his limbs post-orgasmically exhausted without any of the peak of pleasure.

Gladio pulls off his cock with a long, slow suck, and he pulls the dildo out equally slowly, fucking him with it so he keeps shaking, almost convulsing with the continued shocks to his system. Even if Noct wanted to, he couldn’t fight what Gladio’s doing to him. When the dildo slides out of him he goes utterly limp.

As stretched out and wet as he is, Gladio’s cock slides right into him, and he starts moving without Noct getting even a second to adjust. It feels like the air is being punched out of his lungs, and he clings helplessly to the straps at his wrists. It’s too much, he can’t take it, but he’s gonna, because he told Gladio this is what he needs. And Gladio’s going to give it to him, with every bed-slamming, bone-shaking thrust.

Gladio wraps his hand around Noct’s over-sensitized cock, and Noct is shaking his head no but his body is still responding, getting hard again even though he’d barely gone soft. At this point he doesn’t know the difference between pleasure and pain. As his orgasm builds once again, he fights it, knowing that it’s going to be too much and also that he can’t make it stop.

He doesn’t know he’s crying until Gladio kisses his cheek and his lips come away wet. “Come on, Noct,” he says, sounding undone himself. “Gimme one more.”

He doesn’t let Noct argue, either. When Noct opens his mouth Gladio covers it with his own, taking control of the kiss as he rarely gets to. It’s not like when Noct’s in charge - Noct is all teeth and urgent claiming when he kisses, forcing Gladio to open to him and let him in, but now Noct’s eyes are rolling back in his head and it’s about all he can do to respond to Gladio’s careful, thorough exploration of his mouth. It’s good, it’s great. He should let Gladio spoil him more.

“C’mon,” Gladio says again. Somehow he’s still moving, still filling Noct up hot and perfect. Breathing hard, but not from the exertion. “I wanna feel you come on my cock. You can do it, I know you can.”

Noct can’t, he _can’t_ , until suddenly Gladio’s hands and his cock and the weight of him over Noct’s body come together and then he can’t not, no holding back as his orgasm crashes over him like a wave. Gladio keeps pounding into him for a moment longer and then he’s gripping Noct’s hips tight enough to bruise and holding him still while he comes.

He lets all his weight fall on Noct when it’s over, and Noct sighs, closing his eyes. It doesn’t last long, though. Gladio’s always been careful about throwing his weight around. He kneels up, pulling out of Noct’s body slowly, and gets up. Noct drowses in place while he works.

The straps come off, and Gladio picks Noct up like a rag doll. Noct clings to his neck while he yanks the filthy duvet off the bed. He refuses to even try to move. Gladio did this to him and Gladio can clean up his mess.

Gladio manages it with surprising grace, considering, and when he sets Noct down in a nest of pillows Noct curls up in it and reaches for him. Gladio slides in next to him with his head tucked into Noct’s chest.

“How’re you feeling, Highness?” Gladio asks, all manners now that their play is over. Noct feels himself coming back from wherever the hell Gladio sent him, carefully re-asserting himself as _in control_.

Noct grips Gladio’s collar without pulling, just making sure his sub can feel him. “You did good,” he murmurs into Gladio’s hair. “You did.. that was really good.” His throat hurts from screaming. He’ll have to get up - he’ll have to call Ignis to get them both some water. He’s not going to be walking anywhere for a while.

“Thanks,” Gladio says. His voice is rough too, though he was hardly making that much noise. “Do you want… can I get…”

Noct kisses his forehead. “Get my phone. And then get back here,” he orders.

Gladio obeys, more sure of himself with the command driving him. Noct takes his phone when it’s handed to him and pulls Gladio right back in, wrapping his legs around Gladio’s chest, his arms around his head.

“Seriously, thanks,” Noct tells him. “I needed that.”

“Yeah you did,” Gladio mumbles. “You’re welcome.”

Noct laughs, feeling light and calm, and Gladio relaxes into his hug with a contented sigh. Noct lazily strokes his collar while he texts Ignis to come join them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to marmolita for betaing, inspiration and encouragement!


End file.
